


Fancy Meeting You Here, Potter

by galleonpotion96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Gay, M/M, Potions Master Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galleonpotion96/pseuds/galleonpotion96
Summary: Draco is working on his new case report, but there's something he doesn't quite understand. Therefore, he goes to the department of Mysteries, looking for an answer. He ends up bumping into no other than Harry Bloody Potter. They chat a bit, and Harry asks him out.





	Fancy Meeting You Here, Potter

_“The following information is exclusive to the Department of Mysteries. Discretion is advised.”_

Draco read as he stepped into the room.

He's been working at the ministry for two years now. At first it was rough, he had an Auror following him around 24/7 for a whole year - as if his probation was even more strict then it would be if he was not an ex-Death Eater.  
He was constantly supervised that first year, but he was lucky to get the job after all he has done. By lucky he meant he had the Great Harry Potter speaking for his freedom at his and his mother’s trials.

Apart from that, he has been quite good actually. He lived in a muggle neighborhood in London – by himself – his mother moved to France; she didn't want to stay there after his father went directly to Azkaban after the trials. She thought it to be humiliating.  
Draco was happy to get a second chance, though. He knew it would not be easy, and he knew he did not deserve easy. Becoming an Auror was a surprise, but given his incredible skills with potions, he was the perfect choice at the time. Therefore, they hired him.

His recent case was quite simple, regarding potion usage. Two wizards friends had had an argument and ended up spilling Veritaserum on both of them and some truths had come out of it. The potion would wear off soon enough, but the consequences of the actions took upon these revelations that came after the argument sent them both to Azkaban. Both wizards were married to witches, which were killed by an Avada Kedavra cast by their respective husbands.

Now, Draco is writing down his report on the case, but there is something he cannot quite comprehend. If they were happily married to witches, what could they possibly have said to each other that led them to kill their wives?

Hence Draco being in the Department of Mysteries. He went to find files to study better the case on hand and to continue his report. Thing was, he didn't exactly know what to look for. He thought he'd just wander around and see if something catches his eyes… Merlin, he'll be here for hours.

Fifteen minutes in, he bumps into no other than Harry Bloody Potter.

“Sorry…” – he started.

“Oh, hey Malfoy.” – said Potter, faint smile on his face.

“Fancy meeting you here, Potter.”

“Yeah, well… difficult case.” – Potter said, scratching his head, fidgeting a little. “Why are you here, though?”

“Difficult case.” – Draco mimicked.

“Can I help, maybe?” – Potter, leaning closer to Draco, tried to get a glimpse at his report file.

“Uh, I’m not really sure what I’m looking for, really…” – admitted the blond.

“Oh, you’re with that murder case…” – began the brunet. “Well, they clearly loved each other.” – Potter said casually; as if it was very clear the reason of the murders.

“Clearly…” – spat Draco.

“If they were friends, and also married, and then there was Veritaserum being spilled and murdered wives came right after… They must have been sporting feelings for one another for some time and…” – Harry could not finish his track of thought, and looked at Draco.

“Uh, I suppose you're right. And given they are former Slytherins, logically they’d murder their wives and elope.” – said the blond, more out of frustration than anything.

“Uh, I guess. Bit harsh, I would say.”

“I don’t understand why they would kill their wives with Avada Kedavra, in the first place. They must know it is a first class ticket straight to Azkaban.”

“Well, love makes us do stupid things or so they say.”

“I wouldn’t know.” – Draco muttered. “Thanks for your help, I must get going now.”

“Wait. Malfoy.”

“What? Potter.”

“Would you fancy discussing the subject a little further over tea, perhaps, later? After work…” – the brunet stuttered a bit, struggling to get the words out.

“You’re… asking me out?” – Draco said, furrowing his brow.

“Uh, no… yes? I mean, if you want….” – He was hopeless, Draco thought as he smiled, amused, and said “why the hell not?”


End file.
